The Motivation of Writers
by Feel Free To Improvise
Summary: Naruto was always an odd child, but this cuts the cake and fills it with icecream. Seductive Naruto. Yaoi. Possible suicide towards end. Ill think of a better summery later
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Feel Free To Improvise  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, no sir I don't… I wish I did though…

†††††

"Ah alcohol, the motivation of all writers and artists alike," Uzumaki Naruto thought to himself with a sharp and shark grin, Naruto absently took a swig of his vodka mixed alcohol. It was about Seven in the morning, he'd done the same thing every single day, start drinking at 12 at night, until he eventually passed out (which was always about Three in the morning) then wake up at Seven in the morning and drink until Eight in the morning, then head off to the academy straight afterwords; he was always late to the academy.

Not that anybody cared anyways, hell, people of this village would probably take his alcoholic obsession to the max and try to assassinate him, accusing him of being possessed by the demon he harbored and kept the village safe from; not that they seemed to care anyways, they just wanted him dead and gone.

Hell, he mind as well grab a knife and end it himself right here, right now; just to get away from the ignorance and belligerence of the village. Shinobi and Civilians alike. Naruto hummed softly, his voice light as if he had not a care in the world, "That's not a half-bad idea." Naruto told himself with a grin and a giddy giggle. The villagers would probably have a party instead of a funeral after he died.

"What's not a half-bad idea, Uzumaki?" a heavy voice snarled behind him, whoever it was that was behind him was rather angry, Naruto wondered if the man was here to assassinate him like all the others who dared enter his home without permission.

Naruto turned around and grinned, showing off his abnormally long canines at the Anbu. There was a long pause. Naruto lifted up his hand –making the Anbu stiffen- and waved it dismissively at the Anbu, then grabbed his bottle of Vodka to take a direct sip from it, then add more into his orange juice, but before he could even get some into his mouth, the alcohol was ripped from his delicate cadaverous hands, and crushed in the hands of the mean and cruel –in Naruto's opinion- Anbu.

Naruto gasped, his steel grayish blue eyes widening, his pupils seemed to shrink, "Why would you do that!" Naruto yelled at the Anbu, pulling a Kunai out, ready to stab the one who crushed his only relief in this desiccate and beguiling world.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto yelled again with a snarl, his eyes tainting to a sickly bluish purple, like a bad bruise. He needed that, but this… this… THING, this worthless leaf Anbu had ruined that! Now he was a bottle short and was losing time, he had to be at the academy in about an hour!

Naruto started forward towards the unsuspecting Anbu who was caught off guard –He didn't expect the little demon to react so badly- the Anbu caught the wrist who tried to stab him –Thank god for his good reflexes- with an overly sharp –looked like the brat had a lot of free time on his hands- Kunai. The Anbu winched slightly when he felt something drive into his side, slicing upwards towards his ribcage, his blood spilling from his side and mixing with the spilled alcohol upon the ground, creating a pink hue spread across the small apartment.

The Anbu grabbed the hand that was tearing into his side with a large piece of glass, from the bottle, and threw the brat off him, making the kid slam into the ground and onto the broken shards of glass.

As soon as Naruto felt the shards tear into his arms, he let out a sharp yelp, the alcohol spreading over the rapidly bleeding wound, his blood, as well as the Anbu's mixing together, making his apartment smell like copper and Alcohol.

Naruto admitted to himself that he rather liked the tainted scent.

Naruto lay there on the ground for a few hours –It was actually a few minutes, but it felt like hours with the piercing silence between Naruto and the Anbu-

Finally Naruto sat up and crawled to he table that still harbored the last bit of alcohol, not including the last bit of alcohol he had hidden away, or the bloody concoction he dubbed the new and improved 'bloody marry', his mix drink.

Sitting on the floor in front of the table, Naruto lifted his heavenly drink and put it to his lips to take a –long- sip; maybe he could drown and die.

Naruto felt the drink enter his mouth, but never saw the Kunai fly from the Anbu's ands, until it shattered the glass cup, spilling the drink everywhere.

The second Naruto felt the glass 'explode' sending shards everywhere, his mind went blank and he almost started crying. Instead of crying he decided to take his anger out of the Anbu who decided to ruin his day, possibly his week.

Naruto turned towards the Anbu, only to find the man missing, the only thing that ever signified his presence was the blood on the ground and the little orange book he had dropped.

Naruto stood up and walked to his bathroom, being careful not to step on the 'razor' shards on the ground, a sudden flash of watching kids play a game where the ground is made of lava came to his mind.

Absently Naruto plucked the shards from his arms and dropped them into the sink, tainting the clean white into a pink and red. He wrapped bandages around his arm, being sure to make them right, but not too tight as to cut off circulation completely.

He glanced at the clock and saw that he was late for the academy, calmly he walked to his bedroom and grabbed the clothing he set out last-night, he had been drunk, winching in disgust at the bright orange jump suit; he then walked to his dresser and pulled a plain black tee-shirt and dark blue jeans from the drawer. After getting dressed he walked down the short hallway and entered the kitchen. Quickly he made some ramen, it wasn't as appealing as it was when he was drunk, and slowly ate it.

Naruto glanced at the clock, thirty minutes late for school; he yawned softly and walked to his refrigerator and opened it up to grab a new bottle of alcohol… maybe something stronger then the vodka… glancing inside he almost screamed. THAT BASTARD ANBU STOLE ALL HIS PRECIOUS ALCOHOL!

Letting out a frustrated growl he glanced at the clock, thirty-seven minutes late. He let out a whine and walked out of his apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him.


	2. Not An Update

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret Star of the Morning Light Feel Free To Improvise


End file.
